


The Dreamer

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: When she is alone, Dominique Weasley is a dreamer.





	The Dreamer

When she is alone, Dominique Weasley is a dreamer. She dreams, as people often do, of things that are beautiful, and things that are inaccessible.

Sometimes, she looks around, and this simple action is enough to remind her that her dreams are just that, fallacies. She sees her parents, adoring each other, her sister, so entirely in love with Teddy, and her uncles and aunts, all so perfectly fitted, like puzzle pieces, and she wishes that she had never been to the ball all those months ago.

It had been a Ministry-organised affair, in the annual celebration of the defeat of Lord Voldemort. But these are just the facts she hears. The ball itself is a wonderful blur, with one image standing out.

There had been a beautiful woman, with raven dark hair and obsidian eyes, leaning against the wall in a quiet corner of the room. There had been an introduction, and dancing and laughter and rapture, and for a short time, Dominque's castles in the air had let down their ladders.

Cho visited the Weasleys more frequently after this acquaintance, sometimes even in Bill and Fleur's absence, and occasionally, Dominique allowed herself the luxury of hoping that Cho did so to meet her.

Until one day, when there is a silver band on Cho's finger that shatters everything. Dominique heard, without really listening, as she was told by Cho that the wedding was next month and she was cordially invited. She nodded mechanically, biting her tongue to hold back the tears.

And so she sits, the night before everything is supposed to end, near the windowsill, staring blankly at the golden moon, that, on a different night she might have spent hours admiring.

"Silly dreamer," she hums, remembering an old song Aunt Hermione once sang to her.

"That's not quite right," says a familiar voice behind her. She turns around in surprise at recognising it.

"It's never silly to dream," Cho says, walking towards her. The dreaded ring is gone, Dominique notices, just before her lips are captured in the long awaited kiss.

When she is alone, Dominique Weasley is a dreamer.

When she is with the woman she loves, she doesn't need to be, for all dreams turn into life.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge
> 
> Pairing: Dominique Weasley/Cho Chang
> 
> HEA, for a change! Happy reading!


End file.
